


【锤基】The first night

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C





	【锤基】The first night

烦躁。

头晕。

想要呼吸。

金发神祗试图逃离这个地方，试图逃离这骇人的无限梦魇。

似乎总也到达不了尽头的长廊像噩梦一样，被延长被延长，和呼吸一起，将要全部消失在走廊尽头。走廊尽头只有一扇黑色的门，门框上是中世纪欧洲繁重的流金花纹，正门上是绿色的花纹，两者紧紧缠绕像是自门心脏流出的血液。

宝石。

宝石也在，贪婪地将血管紧紧扼住，然后傲慢地散发出令人恍惚的奇异光线。

金发神祗仿佛已经听见了门背后恶魔的笑声，尖锐地划破凝固的空气。

那些笑声变成了可以清楚看见的利剑，和宝石折射出的光线一起，刺瞎了神祗蔚蓝深海般的瞳仁。

那扇大门是通往地狱。

地狱里不是嗜人的恶魔。

 

一场酒会。

仙女们身上的轻纱挡不住她们曼妙的身躯，白皙的手臂和线条诱人的小腿在吊灯下似乎泛着柔光。不用陪同长辈的仙女们终于可以放下平日里可以造作的矜持，取而代之的是尽情展现自己的全部美好，在这一位优秀迷人的Asgard未来王储的面前，她们渴望自己的衣角可以蹭过他的下‘身，手指可以不经意地摸上他的胸肌，唇瓣可以贴近他的耳侧，或许，还能在醉后爬上他的床与他翻雨覆云。

是的，神祗。

她们并不是出现在夜晚幼童睡前的童话中，她们不是神秘和圣洁化身的果实，她们是被欲望支配的产物，是浩瀚星海中普通的生命体。

她们的幸运亦是不幸，她们拥有太长的寿命了，时间在她们眼中是最容易被浪费的事物，短短一夜在她们眼里算不了什么，或许很快记忆就会被冲散，化成第二天清晨的寒露，一经太阳的炙烤就会立刻消散。

她们需要在漫长的生命中做尽自己想做的事，遵循自己的欲望，得到她们想要的。

有谁不爱天上光芒四射的太阳呢。

月亮吧。

大概只有月亮了。

白天光芒被熠熠生辉的曜日全部掩盖，只能在夜晚藏匿在云后。

仙女争先与他饮酒，推推搡搡，手指掩住嘴角咯咯地笑着。

美酒融入血液，每一滴血都喝醉了。

月亮不见了。

酒会上已是一片淫‘靡，已经醉到不省人事的仙女脱去了自己身上的轻纱，泛着柔光的部位不再是小腿和手臂，而是傲人的双’乳和挺翘的臀‘肉。她们喝的太多了，睫毛似被重量压住无法睁开美目，或是好几人抱着男士的盔甲雌‘伏在他的腿间，或是互相取’悦，又或是自己一人在酒会正中用着某些器械来获得快‘感。

白日用来商议重要事项的场所上空，尽是愉悦的呻‘吟娇’喘，不堪入耳的声音被放到最大。

帘后还有一对男女紧紧相连，将要达到高’潮。

这就是这片仙域在黑夜不为人知的一面，最生动的、最活灵活现的中世纪欧洲传教士们纸醉金迷的生活写照，传教士们就像从画中活了过来，重新在天宫开启了一场享受的盛宴。但等到了白天，仙女们穿好衣服，带上自己心爱的项坠，白皙的双’乳完美地被隐藏起来。

这些秘密只有月亮能看到，太阳白天高高挂在天上。

Thor醉了，尽管还不算是不省人事，但面前的一切让他感觉自己已经进入了不真实的梦境。他眯着眼看着躺在自己腿间的仙女，那双手软绵绵地在他的腿间撩拨着，似是在弹着竖琴，她已经无力解开Thor的裤子了，只能没有意识地用自己的脸蛋蹭着Thor腿间，虽然她成了今晚得到Thor的赢家。

Thor觉得她可爱，小小的鼻子，鼻头圆翘，皮肤白白的，还有若隐若现的小雀斑，醉酒后小雀斑下红彤彤的一片。

在Thor准备抱起她去卧室的时候，脑袋突然似被海水灌满，双眼都开始迷蒙。

不对。

这不是酒精。

Thor意识到自己可能被施了魔咒或是下了药水，但却有想不到有谁会为了某一个夜晚这样做，他也没有太多思考的可能，他只感觉自己的胸口像是被怒火灼烧出了一个巨大的创口，这样的感觉让窗外瞬间电闪雷鸣。

Thor·Odinson。

雷神。

Thor烦躁地推开了腿间的仙女，仙女已经完全失去意识了，她不满地哼了哼，然后竟抱着凳腿轻轻摩擦起来。

Thor站起身，却发现自己很难站稳，如果这是邻国的阴谋，Thor大概会因为没有一点战斗力而完全倒下，然后成为俘虏。

欢愉。

呼吸。

欲望。

这三种事物完全充斥了Thor的大脑，但不是一起出现，而是交替的、乱糟糟的。

有时是沉醉在这场盛宴的欢愉，有时是想要挣脱牢笼大口呼吸的渴望，有时是想变成原始野兽的欲望。

脚边那些荒唐的景象似乎变成了某一种特殊的气味，自Thor的鼻腔进入大脑，然后让他产生了幻觉。

因为Thor看见紫色轻纱窗帘后，站着一位衣冠整洁的少女。

像是终于找到了浇灭怒火的水源，Thor跌跌撞撞地向那位绿衣少女跑去，撞翻了花瓶，弄撒了美酒，Thor几乎直接跪倒在那位少女面前。

修长的双腿，平坦的小腹，还有展现女性全部完美的臀部和胸部，全被那件墨绿的开叉修身裙藏起。

“It's you。”

Thor整个人压上来，没等绿衣美女回答就双手直接撕开了那件墨绿色的裙子。

那件裙子很漂亮。

衣冠整洁的美人比脚边袒’胸‘露‘乳的仙女更有吸引力。

绿衣美女的眼睛像绿宝石一样，暗淡又明媚。

但是Thor此时没有心思想这些，他此时只想使劲折磨这个让他欲‘火全部集中在下‘身的尤物。Thor疯狂地，撕去了全部的布料，但是所有人都没有发觉，像是根本听不到一点声音。

美人只穿了一件衣服，这件衣服被撕开后，完美的酮’体让Thor觉得恍惚，让他来不及做任何动作，但是就在那一刹，美人突然用掌心击上Thor的额头，然后飞速逃走。

Thor的手上还留有美人身上的香味，于是他在偌大的宫殿里追逐一丝不挂的美人，他意识到自己的药效完全侵蚀了自己，但他非常清楚地知道如果自己不赶快得到她，也许会直接失去生命。

他觉得是美人身上的香气在扯着他的头皮，拉着他血淋淋的脑袋向前。

最后，Thor溺死在了那片香气中，倒在了自己弟弟的门前。

他的弟弟。

Loki·Odinson。

 

Thor醒来的时候，窗外已经开始刮风了。

药效似乎没有完全消退，他感觉自己的下身还是肿胀着的。Thor觉得胸闷，想要自己伸手稍加安慰，才发现自己四肢被完完全全控制住了。

是的，Thor怨恨自己的后知后觉。

明明来自手腕和脚腕的冰凉那么清晰，没有关上的窗户，寒风从窗户里直灌进来，窗帘妖魔般乱舞，与此同时，自己身上已经没有一件衣服了。

Thor意识到自己处在一个被威胁的地方，但是这件房子在他的记忆里竟然是那么陌生，他觉得这里应该不属于Asgard。因为Asgard的每一个窗户都可以照到阳光，每个子民都在窗边摆满绿植。

Thor在思考，直到有一个小小的、湿润的东西舔上了自己已经渗出透明液体的前’端。

“你在干什么，Loki？”

是的，Thor立刻认出来那个黑色脑袋是自己刚刚举办完成年礼的弟弟，他脸上还没有褪去少年的稚气，却在这里与自己的兄长做着本不该发生的不伦之事。

Loki没有回答，只是眉头紧蹙了一下，抬眼看着Thor，一晃神，然后目光又很快暗下去。

那双灰绿色的眸子让Thor一下子想起了那个酒会上的绿衣美人，Thor好像一下子明白了今天所发生的一切，但是Thor没有完全明白。

或者换句话说，在明白主导这场阴谋的阴谋家是Loki后，Thor更加的疑惑了，因为这觉不像是一场饭后的恶作剧。

“刚刚是你？”

“你给我施咒了吗？”

“Loki，我想我需要一个解释？”

“你不要再问了！我一样能让你快乐！”

Loki似乎恼羞成怒，他的脸也像酒会上那个醉酒的仙女一样红彤彤的，他冲着Thor大吼一声，却自己更不争气地先声音哽咽。

Thor自小害怕弟弟哭，这样子，通常情况下，接下来，他就要哭了。

所以Thor闭上了嘴。

Loki似乎要抓住这个机会，他立刻跨坐在Thor的身上，一手握住Thor的性‘器，一手撑着Thor的腹肌，然后准备往下坐。

但是Loki到底还是个孩子，他急匆匆地想要得到自己渴望的事物，却根本不知道自己这样的行为有多么愚蠢，他自以为已经足够的润滑在这样的庞然大物下根本不值一提。果然，Loki甚至连一半头都进不去，自己却累的已经开始喘着粗气。

Loki只好放弃了。

但是Thor没有消退的药效还在，带着润滑的处’子穴‘口一下一下接触他的前端，Loki未经风吹日晒的白皙皮肤似乎要融化在夜色里。Thor的欲望烧红了眼，那片蔚蓝深海上似起了火一样，甚至还在海上蔓延开来。Thor这才发现Loki身上披着自己的红披风，披风靠近臀’瓣的地方，已经被润滑全部打湿。

Loki不肯服输却懂得变通，他放弃了这个计划，重新跪在了Thor的腿间，然后伏低身子，慢慢，慢慢，慢慢靠近。

Loki看着眼前的巨‘物，这似乎比臆’想与梦境中还要夸张，Loki的喉头不自觉地吞咽了一下，身后的穴‘口也不自觉地瑟缩了一下，Loki用手肘撑着上身，爱抚过饱满的囊‘袋，然后双手捧着肿胀的性’器，轻吻了紫粉色的顶端。

Thor挣扎了一下，铁链撞到了床头。

Loki伸出舌尖在柱身上画着小圈，然后伸出舌头自下而上反反复复舔舐着，在发紫的性器上留下了一道道唾液的痕迹。男性‘器’官上特有的麝香味让Loki觉得有些紧张，他的双腿都在发抖，即使这是一场自己一手策划的阴谋，他的心跳还是越跳越快。

就要得到了。

就要。

Loki是一个不称职的阴谋家。

Loki终于张开嘴，但似乎这样的尺寸对于一个按人类年龄来算刚刚成年的神祗有些过大了，Loki的嘴被撑得酸痛，Loki开始运动着，但不过也是含住了一半。Loki的嘴里发出不清楚的呜咽声，几乎好几次想要离开，但是心里死死拽着这个劫不放，强迫自己吞得更深。

Thor是兄长，他不知道自己的弟弟是在哪里学习了这些东西，但他必须在事情变得更加严重之前阻止这一切发生，可是每一条施了魔法的锁链不给Thor任何的机会反抗，Loki也像是自动过滤了兄长严厉的呵斥，只专心做自己的事。Thor觉得自己的药效开始发作，他似乎已经看不清眼前的人是自己的弟弟还是那位绿衣美女。

Thor想要了，想要把这个人狠狠地压在身下，然后用力地冲撞，让他变的支离破碎。

“砰！”

Thor把脑袋向床头的栅栏狠狠地撞去，与此同时，夜空劈下一道闪电，雷鸣声响彻整片仙域的上空。

这个夜晚注定电闪雷鸣。

这一下太用力了，Thor觉得整个脑袋都在发懵，估计他眼白已经被撞出血珠了，被撞的地方可能也渗血了。不过这一招有效，因为疼痛下‘身软了不少，Loki也因为这个声响停下了动作。

“Ok，冷静，听好了，Loki，我不知道你为什么这么做，但是这样是不行的，是绝对不行的。”

“为什么不行？你宁愿在你的酒会上与素未蒙面遥远仙域的仙女做爱吗？我可是你弟弟！”

“就是因为你是我弟弟......”

“可是我是你弟弟！”

Thor没有回答，因为他不知道如何回答。其实他自己并不喜欢这样，在这样的聚会上，大家可能都不认识彼此，却能放纵自己，不顾后果地寻欢作乐，然后日出后再将那个夜晚当做一个心照不宣的秘密。

但是即使不喜欢，Thor也没有废止这个属于仙域皇室的活动，他不知道自己的内心深处究竟是享受这种不负责任的快感，还是不愿意做出改变结束旧制。Thor不是圣人，他也有太多阴暗的心思，他也有很多难以启齿的欲望。

即使是太阳，也有阴暗的黑子存在于上，何况众生。

“和我做吧，Thor，求求你了。”

“求求你了。”

“求求你了。”

乌鸦低下头，试图驯服狮王。

 

Thor被解开了一条锁链，唯一拥有自由的手揪着Loki的头发。

Loki在他的腿间大力上下吞’吐着，他的动作已经不受自己的控制，而是被Thor的欲望驱使。Loki觉得自己的嘴角已经被磨破，唇瓣火辣辣地疼，Loki被快速的动作折磨到呼吸困难，口腔不自觉地吞咽，他的双手把Thor的腿跟挠红，尽管这些伤痛和战场上的刀刃比起来简直不值一提。

Thor将Loki的脑袋深深地按在腿间，用力向里挤了挤，然后全部释放在Loki嘴里。

Loki被呛到咳嗽，他终于哭了，眼角的眼泪流了下来。嘴里满满都是Thor的味道，Loki咳出了许多精‘液，却仍然勉强地吞咽着口中余剩的精’液。Loki躺在Thor的大腿根，脸边就是Thor刚刚射‘过后半’硬的性‘器，Thor的味道好像把Loki送上了高‘潮，或许更多的是来自心理的满足，Loki大力地撸’动自己的阴‘茎，尖叫了一声射’了出来。

这不一样，这与平日悄悄的自’渎不一样。

Loki身上都是一片片的白浊，有自己的，也有兄长的，混在一起，分不清哪里是谁的。Loki趴在Thor身旁，将之前已经润滑过的穴‘口送到Thor眼前，然后握住Thor的手，把Thor明显比自己粗的手指往身后的穴‘口塞。

Thor能想象到Loki坐在红披风上自己开拓的画面，因为胆怯不敢动作太大，却还是咬着牙浅浅地刺’弄着。

Thor进去两根手指，在湿润火热的穴‘道里进出抠挖着，穴道里的液体在这样的动作下发出黏腻的声音，没有被调教过的身体不会分泌太多肠’液，Thor又从床头取了一些润滑，加大了开拓的动作。

Thor的手指很长，练武留下的茧子也在，Thor向里戳了戳，Loki立刻呻’吟了一声，然后穴‘口紧紧地缩了一下。

“放松。”

Thor又进了一根手指，Loki这才明白刚刚自己做的完全都是错误的，自己之前还在疑惑为什么找不到一点快感，可现如今却大不相同，小腹的燥热简直无法平复，自己刚刚射’过的阴‘茎又已经完全贴在了小腹上。

Loki的脸正对着Thor的下‘身，他大胆地吻了吻Thor结实的腹肌，然后吻了吻人鱼线，他想继续含住Thor的阴’茎，但是刚刚嘴周的红肿还没有消退，Loki只能一下下，在Thor敏感部位啄吻着。

“把我解开，我来。”

“不。”

Loki抽出Thor的手，因为双腿发软，只能一点点挪到Thor身上，Loki又开始紧张了，他的胸膛上下起伏着，他看着Thor，这个让他滋生出无边占有欲的人，像太阳一样。

尽管他的头发乱了。

他还是。

啊，他怎能，怎么能那么耀眼。

他就是不愿意看见他和别人亲近，无论是男是女，只要有人亲近他，Loki就会很难过很生气。Loki想建造一座监狱，把Thor囚禁，Loki好难过啊，他希望Thor永远不要再在别人面前抛头露面。

可是美好的事物永远都不会因为你自己阴暗的占有欲而减去半分美好。

Loki的心大力地跳着，然后继续先前的做法，试图让Thor进入自己。

这一次比之前要好一些，因为Thor的扩张终于能挤进去半个头了，Loki浑身都蒙上了一层薄汗，他低着头看着两个人将要交’和的地方，竟然笑了一下。

压迫感让Thor也很不舒服，于是他伸出手包住Loki一半的臀‘肉，这样的动作既可以让Loki的穴口更加分开，也可以让Loki受到一点重力的支撑，不至于之后腿软直接掉下去。

进入的过程非常漫长，非常缓慢，Thor被欲望折磨到不行，他的呼吸非常粗重。但是他还是，让Loki按照自己的节奏，慢慢地打开这个青涩的身体。

这是什么？

这是维护这个敏感心灵的尊严，这是为人兄长的最后底线。

当Loki的臀’肉终于坐到了Thor的胯‘骨，Loki又偷偷抬眼看向Thor。

这种感觉真好，终于不用再存在于他的余光中，可以占据他的全部视线，在那片蔚蓝深海里，可以完全只有自己在遨游。

Loki少有的，从内心升起的那种幸福感。

Loki上下运动着，没过几下就没了力气，但是就是赌气不想解开锁链，他是真的非常害怕Thor会立刻离开，甚至把这件丑闻公之于众。

Thor握住了自己的腰，将自己向下，与此同时的挺腰向上。这样的冲撞进的极深，Loki不受控制地叫出来，上身根本无法保持平衡，没过两下就倒下搂住了Thor的脖子。

搂住兄长脖子，让Loki感觉一下子回到了小时候，那时候Thor背着Loki，在整片果园。

Loki想要哭出来。

“哥哥......我......”

“太重了吗？”

Thor停下动作，声音温柔，就像是在问儿时的Loki“抓稳了吗”。

“不......你继续......”

两个人没有什么言语交流，这场性‘爱都是一个包容的兄长对任性的弟弟全部的照顾。

外面还是，电闪雷鸣，一夜都没有停歇。

最后Thor射’进Loki的身体里时，Loki已经没有力气了，锁链也早已被解开了，不过Thor没有逃走，他只是抱着Loki入睡了。

 

“Loki去哪儿了？”

“你的弟弟入侵地球了。”

“我去带他回来。”

那段日子那扇门落了锁，因为Asgard的二王子去地球搞破坏了。

那扇大门是通往地狱。

地狱里不是嗜人的恶魔。

地狱里是阴暗的绵绵爱意。

 

 

——————The End——————

 

某柚的一些废话：

爽，写爽文真爽（hh  
其实开始在开一系列原著向小甜饼，如果有看的读者可能发现，经常是把第一次作为话题来写，初吻啊牵手啊第一次吃糖啊之类的，当时想初夜一定要写的甜兮兮羞兮兮，傻乎乎两个人啥也不会。  
这个其实也挺暗的，不过最后结尾还算甜的，车速不算太快啊抱歉。至于会不会和之前的那些算在一起，也在考虑，可能初夜就这样了，也可能初夜会另写一篇更甜的。  
这个还蛮一时兴起的，属于之前一直构思列大纲之类的，今晚一晚上写出来的那种（巨大工程量一写到底），所以极度感性文笔。  
在写作上也有一些改变，之前我的描写比较侧重于通过细节还原人物场景等，这次是尝试铺大色调给你们直接一种比较宏观的概念印象，算是大场面描写吧。  
希望你们喜欢这个故事，写得我情绪波澜巨大的！下一篇是告白的小甜饼，有帮画插图的画手，期待一下？  
我爱你們~


End file.
